


puppy-love.png

by SelfishHighWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishHighWaves/pseuds/SelfishHighWaves
Summary: Written for ffxv kinkmeme on dreamwidth.prompt:Gladio presents his jacket to his boyfriend, Ignis, because he wants to see precious Iggy in the crowd wearing it and cheering him on.





	puppy-love.png

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd;; 
> 
> I havent wrote any fics in literal years.

Ironically, Ignis doesn’t even like sports, especially football, despite dating the school’s star quarterback. Though he does love Gladio, which is why he not only attend every game - yes, both away and home games - but took the time to learn the history, the strategy, and more obviously, how to play. It was an odd way to spend a sunday afternoon. Ignis sees it as a means to futureproof issues that’ll arrive. Take the time Gladio, the words of Prompto, “mclost it” when he was watching a game and the QB wasn’t giving the snap count, instead of waving his hands about while the rest of his team was in position. 

“Snap already,” Gladio shouted, Ignis sipped his tea. 

When the play *finally* happen, the play took everybody by their necks as the running back suddenly exploded pass the QB. Gladio was confused clapping and encouraging for that touchdown, ‘course Ignis didn’t miss a beat to explain that the QB was the “man in motion.” Which lead to a rather heated conversation whether or not that was legal, then the pride of a player came up, and finally, how it can be used in one of Gladio’s upcoming games. Even if Ignis wasn’t particularly emotionally invested into football as Gladio, he loves hearing Gladio talk about it. From the way his broad shoulders bounce up and down, followed with equally enthusiastic hand gestures as he hangs onto every word and detail of the latest game to the way the unwavering gaze he holds when he’s on the field.

Ignis knows how important football was to Gladio. This time it wasn’t the case of “no dad, this isn’t my dream! It’s yours!,” Gladio actually, truly love the sport. That being said, when Ignis was presented with Gladio’s lettermen, he was dumbfounded to say the least. 

“Honestly?” Ignis asked. He adjusted his glasses with one hand as the other shut the locker beside him. To be given the letterman, according to every high school movie ever made, mean they were serious, serious. Granted, they been on dates and made out, shoot! They even send each other pictures of dumb shit with the caption “thats u.” Being given a letterman jacket means Gladio wants everybody to know they’re together, they’re boyfriends, they’re friends with benefits. The benefits being their undying love and affection to one and another! Okay, tone it down, it’s just a jacket. 

“Honestly,” Gladio repeated, smile bright and eager. Oh Six, Ignis can write an epic on that smile alone. Instead of writing the prose to rival all those nonsensical romance novels, Ignis allowed his blush to coat his cheeks rosy and warm. 

Without waiting for the other to reply, rather refuse, Gladio already slipped the lettermen on. The lettermen hung loose and heavy on the broad - albeit smaller than Gladio’s own - shoulders. At this point, Ignis had no choice but to slip his slender arms into the sleeves. The more and more he stretched, less and less the sleeve was filled. The poor boy was instantly reminded how small he was compared to his dumbly cute jock of a boyfriend. Ignis would have to bunch the rest if he want hands once again, but not without warranting some air smacks to show, to Prove how ridiculous the fit was. Ignis smacked a sweater paw against Gladio’s bare arms, warranting out another boisterous laugh. 

“Wear it tonight, yeah?” Gladio asked. 

“Well, I suppose I can’t say no, now can I?”

“Of course you can, but I know damn well you don’t wanna hear any bitching from Prompto and Noct if you didn’t show up. Beside, I need my lucky charm there,” Gladio said. His eyes, half-lidded now as he took those dangerously cute sweater paws into his own. 

“Bitching,” Ignis said, face sour at the crude word. “I say it’s rather bold of claim it’ll be them ‘bitching’ and not- I beg your pardon?” 

“Then beg.” 

“Oh, hush! What did you call me?” 

Gladio laughed with his hands tightening around Ignis’ shaky hands, eyes locked on the even shakier, redder lad. “Do you want me to tell you or hush? You’re my lucky charm.” 

Ignis withdrew his hands and arms from the sleeves all of which to make it easier for him to make a run for it, if Gladio didn’t spun him back around and anchored him. Being called a lucky charm is embarrassing! It’s already bad enough Ignis could barely function whenever Gladio called him ba-ba-babe! Gods, just thinking about it made Ignis pull the lettermen closer. 

“I’ll say it again if I have to, I’ll do it, don’t tempt me. You’re tempting me,” Each of Gladio’s taunts where met with Ignis protesting no and clarifying that he wasn’t tempting anything. The nerd only shutting up when Gladio called him lucky charms. 

“I’m not a cereal,” Ignis pouted, pushing his glasses. 

“Hmm, hard to believe when you lookin’ like a real snack.” 

Rolled eyes was all Ignis gave to the brute. The reply to that was a quick peck on his cheek, only to ruin the moment by pushing Ignis’ cheeks. Gladio was saved from Ignis’ swiping at him by the bell. Never one to not push his luck, Gladio’s finessed another kiss. Their goodbys and promises spoken before splitting up. Ignis ran a thumb under the strap of his messenger bag, smoothing out his turtleneck. Meanwhile, Gladio, for once, was happily walking to his next class. He thought back to when he first meet Ignis. 

\--

It’s the beginning of the semester, Gladio was leaning against the lockers, idly listening to Nyx and Crowe bickering about. Especially when Crowe doesn’t let the time when Nyx let the opposing team’s runner back slip away. Granted, it was all good fun. More importantly, Gladio was mostly entertained by it. The only thing to ever get them to stop was either Libertus or their own boredom. Though this time a cough and a simple,” excuse me” was all it took for them to shut up and snap their attention to the source. There stood a tall, button down pressed Junior with black slacks to match. The trio may disagree with mostly everything, but the jock hivemind settled with,” who the fuck-”

“You’re leaning on my friend’s locker, can you please move,” voice calm, unwavering, despite the annoyance riddle on his brows. Said friend, later known as Prompto, peaked from behind Ignis. “Did I not phrase that correctly.” 

Nyx raised his hand in protest, but backed away along with Crowe and Gladio. To which Ignis merely said thank you to the trio, then stepped aside for the blondie to quickly fiddle with his locker; ears evidented with embarrassment. Ignis stood off to the side, his phone out yet didn’t miss Gladio gawking at him. 

“Can I help you,” gaze still down. 

“Yeah, what’s up with the attitude? Not like we purposely-” 

“I’m going to stop you right there. I didn’t say you purposely did anything nor did I suggest anything otherwise. I merely ask if you all can step aside, if my tone was wrong then I do so apologize,” Ignis corrected. His phone slipped back into his slacks to give Gladio his full, undivided attention.

“It’s cool, Iggy, lets go,” Prompto urged with a tug of the other’s sleeve.

Ignis eyed Gladio up and down, the other doing the same. Despite the puff up chest and concerned friends on the side, they parted ways without another word spoken. 

Looking back at it now, Gladio couldn’t help smother a chuckle down. Ignis really, really had the balls to talk him down like that. Usually when smaller guys, and there's a lot of them, take a good look at Gladio they back down. Yet, slim-waist-with-his-cute-ass Ignis didn’t. Ignis glared, and dared Gladio to try him. A simple fuck off would’ve saved all the tension if he was honest. 

It was funny. After that day, Gladio and Ignis couldn’t stop seeing each other. How does that saying goes? Once you drive your own car, you see it everywhere? Well, it felt like that; Gladio caught Ignis in the library during lunch when he was returning his rentals. Ignis found Gladio in his AP English class, and so on and so forth. It gotten to the point that they told each other to stop! It was annoying! Irritating! More synonyms of the sort!

“Stop being a renaissance man!” Gladio shouted.

“I refuse to take that compliment.” 

“OH, OH, you’re gonna take it. Ignis ‘jack of all trades, master of all’ Scientia.” 

Ignis lowered his gaze, tighten his lip but not tight enough to subdue a soft,” glad.” 

“Did you… did you just shorten my name after I made yours longer?”

At that moment, Gladio knew Ignis wasn’t what he took him to be. Ignis wasn’t some stuck up nerd with 50-million shit to do, Ignis was some stuck up nerd with 50-million shit to do and has shitty humor and that was something Gladio can get behind. What he didn’t expect was after taking advantage of the fact they shared so many routes and walkways together, they would catch feelings for one another. Maybe what’s in the hallways wasn’t depressed teens with too much stress, but love- as corny as that sounds. 

Alas, that was a story for another time. 

\-- 

“Have you seen that video of that guy who was like nothing is better than warm egg yolk-” 

“Except maybe getting your toes suck? Prompto, we’re not sucking toes.” Noctis emphasis by pointing right at the chocobro. 

“I’m not saying we should suck toes-” Noctis mouthed an oh, yeah sure “- I’m just asking if you seen the video! Noct! Don’t give me that look! I don’t want to suck toes, I swear!” 

“Heard that Iggy, Prompto’s loves sucking toes. Good ol’ succ.” 

Once again, Ignis rolled his eyes for the nth time. He crossed his legs once more, this time away from the idiots shoving each other. It was already the 4th quarter, 2 minutes on the clock, and the Glaives were down. All they would need is a touchdown to win. What a cliche. Though apparently it was enough to get the audience raving about. They screamed at the Glaives, telling them to hurry up with the last play. The anticipation was killing them, Ignis was just cold and hungry. He had the utmost confidence that Gladio, and he suppose the rest of the team, would pull through with the win. It’s not a maybe, it’s an expectation… or so he hopes? Great now Ignis is wondering if the brute can pull through. He mentally slapped himself for even doubting! Ignis readjusted the letter on his shoulders, trying to shake the doubts away. Alas, the shake manifested when Noctis took his shoulder in hand. 

“The big guy is running this way,” Noctis said. 

Ignis turned to see it was true, the big guy was really running towards the audience. What in the world is he doing? At a time like this, Gladio should be with his team not in the audience. Ignis got up with a nervous rambles, hot and heavy on his tongue. The trek down the metal stairs were quick with his long legs and worry fueling his steps. Ignis had to force himself between two other students to even touch the railing. The quarterback cut through the cheerleaders towards him. He kicked himself off the wall to grab the railing right in front of Ignis. He quickly stepped back, but Gladio yanked him right back into place. Gladio kept himself steady as he held the railing, the other slipping around to hold Ignis’ waist. The quarterback leaned forward, placing kiss upon Ignis own lips. By the small part of Ignis’ full lips, Gladio swipe his tongue across. 

Ignis pulled back from the kiss, his hands resting on the shoulders.”Gladio, this hardly the time-”

“I just needed my blessings for the day. One for now, two for the road.” In session, he gave Ignis those promise two kisses, knowing damn well the nerd will throw a fit about this later on. Gladio took his kisses and ran back to the team, finally allowing the game to continue. 

\-- 

 

The diner was humming with students and alike. Every booth inside and out were filled to the brim, the students overflowed and pouring into other booths with their own brand of celebration. Be it onion rings being pushed into someone’s face to try some or singing to the karaoke machine. The night was for celebration without any hesitation. Prompto took full advantage of that! He invited Cindy and Luna to their tables, before running to the karaoke machine to pick the *best song* for the occasion. Cindy stretched her arms, one settling on Luna’s shoulders. Noctis’ eyebrows raised at that. He gave Luna a small “O,” because when was this! Luna softly laugh, leaning against cindy some more as she took out her phone to text Noctis’ the deets. 

While Noctis is already thinking about how to break to Prompto, Ignis was waiting at the counter; Long legs crossed, lettermen still perched on his shoulders. He ordered himself a vanilla shake, whipped cream and all, while he got Gladio a cheeseburger with fries. 

“Cor got on my ass,” Gladio said, wiping his hands on his jeans. He kissed Ignis’ cheeks before settling down to eat his burger. Ignis merely hummed, idly sipping his milkshake as Gladio kept kept rambling, rambling, and rambling on about how insane Cor can be. 

“Hey Iggy.” 

 

“Yes?” 

Gladio took the hand that was resting on Ignis’ thigh, running his thumb over the smooth knuckles. Instantly, Ignis tighten his grip. No worry nor doubt as they held each others hands. All they had were smiles to each other. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

With that, they withdrew from one another. Gladio finally took a bit out of his burger, Ignis watching in sudden disgust at the mess. But, didn’t get the chance to clean the ketchup off when they both heard shouting. Nyx challenged Cindy to an arm wrestling, whoever lost had the pay the tab tonight. Ignis and Gladio looked at each other once more, then turning away from the mess to continue their daydream.


End file.
